


Prompt #2 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #2 (90-Prompt Challenge)Genre: High Fantasy / VampireDecember 13, 2020Prompt Idea: The last words of your novel [sic] are, “As night became day, he started to understand the truth.” Now, go write the rest.Source: getfreewrite.com
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #2 (90-Prompt Challenge)

He walked outside to the balcony and leaned against a marble column. Slowly, he slid to the floor. He just needed to get some fresh air and feel the morning sun. Dawn was beginning to lighten the night sky and cast a soft glow onto the rooftops of the village below. 

He felt hope for the first time tonight. The worst was over. The vampires were defeated by his army. What his blades missed, the sunlight would finish off. His people were safe. Now he could rebuild his kingdom.

He jolted at the sound of metal clattering to floor next to him, and he gripped the hilt of his dagger ready to slash. But he stopped himself and relaxed when he saw it was only Avil who had dropped her sword next him. She grimaced and wore a strange expression on her face. Her mouth pressed into a hard line before it softened and trembled. She knelt beside him. 

"How are you?" She asked him in a surprisingly gentle manner for the warrior.

"We won," he coughed. He felt light headed. "You were right, we fought well together. To think all these years, we were fighting each other and could have been winning as one."

A sob escaped Avil. He was puzzled to see tears were rolling down his best soldier's face. When he raised his hand to comfort her, he saw fiery ashes float from his finger tips. To his horror, his hand was disintegrating into ash. A few inches below his wrist were two faint puncture marks.

As night became day, he started to understand the truth.


End file.
